Jim Brauer (Fear)
Jim Brauer is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a skilled and prideful brewer with very little experience handling the undead. Because of his ability to produce beer, Jim allied himself with Sarah Rabinowitz and Wendell, though his skills are the primary reason he is kept around. He is a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Mississippi Jim was a brewer who won many awards for the beer that he made. At one point, a multinational corporation offered to buy his brewery and services, which would have made him very rich. However, this was right before the beginning of the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Jim stayed in his brewery throughout the apocalypse, hiding from walkers and people, all while brewing beer, believing that civilization would rise again and that his skills would be needed again. Season 4 "The Code" Jim is first seen running, tied up and with a hood, from some walkers through a field. As he is about to get killed, he is saved by Morgan. He informs Morgan that he was almost kidnapped by some people so they could steal his beer recipes. Then, they set their course to the place where Morgan would meet his friends. Along the way, an optimistic Jim explains to Morgan that the reason as to why he continues to brew beer, is that eventually the world would return to the humans and people are gonna need his skills to brew beer again. Morgan informs him that he comes from a community of survivors that are trying to bring civilization back to the world and invites him to come, to which a smiling Jim seemingly accepts. However, once they are reunited with Morgan's friends, he recognizes Sarah's voice through the walkie-talkie as the woman who had kidnapped him and before he can flee, he and Morgan are held at gunpoint by Wendell and are forced to surrender. Locked in the truck's unloading area as they make their way to Virginia, Jim glances at the brewing materials his captors had taken from his brewery and suggests to Morgan to reveal the location of his community. He tries to convince him through the story of his life, that he was about to become rich for his work when the outbreak began and ruined his plans. He asks him to allow him to resume what he had gained by telling them the community where he lives, assuring that they would need him for their vision of rebuilding civilization and returning the world to how it was before. As the truck stops at another bridge so Sarah can unload the large amount of heavy material they had in the truck, Jim assures Sarah that he won't give them his prescription, but instead offers to make beer for them in case Morgan's community turned out to be what it was. Deciding to pick up a piece of his brewery machine, Jim accidentally knocks Morgan over into a herd's path, where he is forced to rest on top of a car. Sarah offers him help if he gives the community location, however, due to Jim's lack of skill in killing walkers and Wendell's inability to walk, they abandon him. The next day, after discovering that the man had lied, they reunite with him on the bridge and they come to an agreement. First, they will go to Texas to search for Morgan's friends and then they will go to Virginia while making some stops along the way to leave some boxes full of provisions as the original truck owner was doing. "Weak" Jim is seen on the truck as Morgan makes Sarah and Wendell stop the truck so he can radio his friends. At night, Jim, Morgan, Wendell and Sarah prepare to drive off until June and Althea drive up behind them. They finally reunite and Morgan tells June he still hasn't found the others. Morgan offers them water from the "take what you need" box while June takes Morgan's walkie to radio the man from before. "Blackjack" At the truck, Sarah and Jim argue about how many people should be in the truck. Jim wants to move on and insists his beer making skills are key to their future. Walkers emerge from the tree line and Sarah moves to put them down. Jim gets scared but Wendell uses his wheelchair spikes to impale it while Sarah finishes it off. Jim looks at it, though, seeing the "take what you need" message written on his head. June immediately radios Quinn. However, she only hears walker groans on the other side, followed by Martha telling her he's dead. On the road, Morgan buries the walker while Jim questions why. Morgan decides he wants to find the woman responsible. Jim and Sarah start to question Morgan about what the woman meant when she said he used to be strong. He says he has things to make up for and to trust him or he'll take their truck. When they challenge him again, Morgan hits Sarah's knife out of her hand with a shovel, and they agree to follow him. Sarah and Jim question if they should keep leaving boxes on the side of the road knowing that it could get someone killed, but Morgan insists it's worth it. He adds instructions on the box to use radio channel 4, hoping John will eventually see it. On the road, Jim and the rest pick up Luciana and continue on their way. Suddenly, they are contacted by Charlie and Alicia on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them up when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan of not taking her advice of leaving the boxes on the road. Morgan tells her he'll continue to find the people they're looking for until they find and help her. Sarah spots Althea's SWAT truck appear behind them. Panicked, Morgan radios Martha to ask what she's doing and she tells him, "You lose people... You lose yourself." Morgan tells the group to get down just as the woman pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. "MM 54" After the gunfire stops, Jim wakes up a knocked out Sarah and helps her free from her jammed seat-belt. When Martha passes by again, he pulls her down, worried she is going to shoot again. A few minutes later, during the standoff, Sarah notices leaking fuel and fire nearby, so she and Jim flee and duck for cover as the truck explodes. They run around to the back with the rest of the group, and he exclaims sadly that his yeast cakes were in there. Later, as the group walks down the road, Jim becomes angry, blaming Morgan for the whole situation, and initially refuses to go to the hospital with them. However, he soon changes his mind and catches up. Inside the hospital, Jim thanks Morgan for saving him before when the walkers suddenly break through the front door barricade, and the two flee upstairs along with the rest of the group. Jim and Morgan then split off looking for another exit, when suddenly, walkers attack them. As Morgan handles them, another walker jumps out at Jim, surprising him. He is knocked into another room, and, unbeknownst to him, is bitten on the back. Jim manages to eventually kill the walker with a pair of scissors. The group decides to head up to the roof, so Jim tries to open the elevator, but it doesn't work at first. But, when Althea successfully restores power, Jim gets the elevator open, and he rushes the group inside. When they reach the rooftop, Jim brags about his walker kill. June offers to check his wounds to get any glass out, but when she lifts his shirt, she reveals to him that he had been bitten in his short scuffle, and he reels from the shocking news and storms off. "I Lose People..." While the group is trapped on the roof, a depressed Jim blames Morgan for his predicament and pisses off the roof on the walkers. Jim refuses to join the group in escaping the hospital and remains on the roof instead. He also refuses to give Sarah his beer recipe either. Later, a visibly ill Jim watches Morgan return to create a distraction for the others by dropping a walker on a car roof, setting off its alarm and drawing away the herd, allowing the others to escape. However, the others return for Morgan and Jim admits that although Morgan should feel awful for causing his death, he needs to go and protect them. With everyone surrounded on the roof of a firetruck, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to buy the others time to escape. Jim gives Sarah his secret beer recipe and then leaps off the roof onto a car below, killing him and setting off the car alarm. Jim's sacrifice enables the others to escape in Al's SWAT van. That night, Jim's corpse is found by Martha on the roof of the car. Martha writes on Jim's face and tells him that he is now strong. As Jim reanimates, Martha impales him through the throat with a pole and tells the undead Jim that they will now go and make Morgan strong. "... I Lose Myself" After Al escapes the hospital, she is confronted by Martha with a zombified Jim on a leash, horrifying her. During the brief scuffle that follows, Al shoots Jim in the abdomen with a shotgun, but is forced to turn her attention to another walker before she can put Jim down. Later, at mile marker 54, Morgan finds the zombified Jim in the back of Martha's stolen police cruiser. Saddened by his friend's state, Morgan pulls Jim from the cruiser and impales him through the head with his staff, putting him down. Morgan then closes Jim's eyes as a final gesture of respect to him. After Morgan cures Martha's antifreeze poisoning of his friends with Jim's beer, Sarah comments that its a second time they owe Jim for saving their lives and raises a toast to their lost friend. Season 5 "Here to Help" Sarah talks to a photograph of Jim and mentions how he has missed a lot due to his death. While Sarah has been trying to recreate Jim's beer recipe, she has yet to be successful. "The Little Prince" While trying to find a solution to saving their friends, Sarah, Strand, and Charlie discuss Jim and his sacrifice, something that Sarah shows a lot of respect for. As Charlie stares at an old advertisement of Jim and his brewery, she suddenly comes up with an idea and asks if they had taken everything from the brewery. When Sarah confirms it, Charlie draws their attention to the advertisement, shocking them with what she had seen. Its later shown that Charlie had seen a hot air balloon in the shape of one of Jim's beers on the advertisement. Charlie and Strand recover Jim's balloon and use it to fly to their friends rescue. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) During a scuffle with a walker, Jim is bitten on his back. *Himself (Alive, Suicide) In order to buy the others time to escape, Jim decides to sacrifice himself by jumping off the hospital roof onto a car below. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After finding a zombified Jim in the back of Martha's stolen police car, Morgan drags him out and impales him through the head with his staff, putting him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Himself (Alive, Suicide) *Martha (Infected, Alive, Caused, Assumed) *1 zombie Relationships Morgan Jones Morgan and Jim became fast friends. Morgan saved Jim from a dreaded zombie after he is kicked out of his factory by Wendell and Sarah. They are later seen in the car laughing and Morgan suggests Jim should come back to Alexandria which Jim agrees to things, however, became sour between them. Jim betrays Morgan and sells him as a beer maker to Jim and Sarah. Furthermore, Jim late blames Morgan for Martha destroying the truck and putting them in harm's way. After Jim is bitten they fix their problems. With Jim using his last bit of life to jump of a building on to a car to detract the zombies which surrounded the group. After finding the reanimated Jim, Morgan was noticeably saddened and mercifully put his friend down. As a final gesture of respect to Jim, Morgan closed Jim's eyes after putting him down. Sarah Rabinowitz Sarah and Jim had a love hate relationship. Jim didn't like Sarah calling him Jimbo and teasing him about being a beta male, and using Morgan as protection. However, Sarah was the one person that Jim shared his secret recipe with as he was about to die. After Jim's beer saved the group from antifreeze poisoning, Sarah recognized Jim saving them twice and raised a toast to him. Sarah subsequently tried to replicate Jim's recipe without success. Despite their rocky relationship, Sarah later showed a great deal of respect for Jim and the way he went out, showing she considered Jim a true friend and tells Strand off for disrespecting him. Wendell TBA Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki Al and Jim's relationships wasn't fully explored, but Althea was visibly sad when he revealed his bite. June She was visibly sad when he got bit, telling him in a soothing voice it wasn't glass that cut him, but walker bite instead, trying to support him anyways. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"The Code" *"Weak" *"Blackjack" *"MM 54" *"I Lose People..." *"... I Lose Myself" (Zombified) Season 5 *"Here to Help" (Photograph) *"The Little Prince" (Photograph) Trivia *Brauer means brewer in German, pertaining to his profession. *Jim displays an intense fear of zombies, more so than other characters, especially at the current point in the apocalypse. His hesitation and inability to combat even one walker greatly implies that he has not had to deal with the undead in the past and that the walker he had killed in the hospital is most likely his first kill. **It is ironic then that, after it is revealed to the group that Jim had been bitten on his back during the scuffle, he does not display much fear past the initial panic of finding out he is bitten, instead being rather apathetic about it. **As Martha was not bitten on-screen, it's possible the walker that bit her was Jim, her current "pet," which would make Martha the only human Jim was in any way responsible for killing. *The photograph of Jim in "Here to Help" and "The Little Prince" is an old magazine cover from Brewsweek proclaiming that "Augie Takes Beer of the Year!" It features an excited Jim in a field holding a beer stein reading Beer of the Year with a giant hot air balloon in the shape of an Augie's Ale in the background. *Jim has helped save his friends lives three times, twice posthumously: **In "I Lose People...", Jim sacrifices himself to draw away a herd so that they can escape. **In "... I Lose Myself", Jim's beer counteracts the antifreeze poisoning everyone but Morgan is suffering from. **In "The Little Prince", Jim's old hot air balloon provides Strand and Charlie a means of transport to rescue their friends. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Texas Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Suicidal Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Celebrities